Missing you
by ClassyKag
Summary: sonfic from evanescence:missing, inukag


Song fic: missing

_**Please please forgive me**_

As he kissed the neck oh his fiancé Kikyou he couldn't helkp but thing of his former lover.

_**But I wont be home again**_

He lay beside Kikyou and the most earth shattering experience came to him. He opened his eyes to see Kagome standing above him. He shut his eyes but felt her touch his skin with her delicate fingers. But as he opened them she was gone. She disappeared……again

_**Maybe someday you'll look up and very conscious you'll say to no one.**_

Inuyasha looked to the sky that day and fond it a gray colour as if a storm was approaching. But as he looked back to tha ground he saw her standing in front of him in a red tattered corset dress and her bare feet dripping wet. He whispered to his ear,

_**Isn't something missing**_

With that she ran into that cloudy maze they had on their estate. He soon followed after. He touched he could fell her but why was she running away from him. He then got so caught in his thoughts that he lost her, but as he turned his back she was in a corner with a sad expression. He walked over to her but she ran. He had search the whole maze for her but she was gone.

**You won't cry for my absence I know **

That night as he made love to Kikyou he looked to the balcony to see her watching him with the same sad expression.

You forgot me long ago

He immediately stopped and looked at Kikyou and then back at the balcony.

"What is it" she asked

"Nothing" he replied

And he went back to his sinful pleasure

_**Am I that unimportant? **_

After they made love they went to sleep but as they Inuyasha felt her touch once more and then he heard that whisper "Inuyasha"

_**Am I so insignificant?**_

But he quickly discarded it and blamed the wind

_**Isn't some thing missing?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_**Even though I'd be sacrificed **_

She thought back on her former lover

_**You won't try for me, not now**_

As she looked at him, his scared expression as she stood beside Kikyou. She looked at him with such care and want but he just cast his eyes in his plate.

Though I'd die to know you love me

With that she disappeared

_**I'm all alone**_

She thought as she walked to the underworld

Isn't someone missing me

Please Please forgive me but I won't be home again

Kikyou left for the weekend and this was her chance to reach her lover.

_**I know what you do to yourself**_

She knew he could see her. She knew he still loved her. But she needs him to know why.

Ever since then he hasn't been the same. She watched he watch her in the corner where he was. She walked over to him and held out her hand.

_**I breathe in deep and cry out**_

He refused to take her hand and walked away from her

"_**Isn't something missing"**_

"_**Isn't someone missing me"**_

"Don't you want to know how and why" she shouted.

"No" he shouted back "it's best to let sleeping dog's lye"

She then walked to her with he back turned to her she whispered "is it really"

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice**_

Come with me and I'll show all you need to know she said. She then walked away.

_**You won't try for me, not now**_

But he didn't even flinch.

_**Though I'd die to know you love me**_

From that she didn't return until Kikyou came back then night Kikyou came back Inuyasha sat in the living room looking at the old photo album with Kagome in the same dress she was in. she then appeared in front of him again and eplored him. But he then got annoyed and pushed her against the wall but as she hit it she fell through. But as he turned around he saw her again.

_**I'm all alone**_

"Come with me" she begged.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE"

Isn't someone missing me?

At the sound of footsteps he turned to see Kikyou but as he turned in the opposite direction Kagome was gone.

_**And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...**_

"Go with her. Find out why"

With that the following night she came back she had his jacket ready to go with her. Seeing this she jumped for joy. She led him into the maze and then through the woods to the cliffs. He ran behind her and watched her smile as she looked back at him. Soon they were there.

"It's beautiful isn't my love" she said

"Yes it is"

"I missed you. I watch each night from the underworld" she said as he looked at the sea. But when he turned to face her she was gone. Soon to find her but the Sakura tree.

"Kagome what happened, why am I here what do you need to tell me"

"I died right there" she said as she pointed to the cliff edge.

"Why did you kill………"

"I didn't kill myself I was murdered."

"and how am I suppose to believe that"

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me**_?

"Don't believe me then look at this" she said as she waved her hand to reveal a tombstone

At the sight id this Inuyasha dropped to his knee and held in the tears, but looked up at her.

"I was hung by this very tree. And thrown in that miserable hole where instead of Sango and Miroku the worms that feast upon me are my friends." She spat

The tears now fled from his golden eyes.

"Please forgive me I thought you left and…………"

"And you don't need to say more but now that you know, also know that I love you and will always watch over you. My darling" and she said this she started to disappear and he reached to grab her hand but couldn't.

"Don't go"

"I have to. I did what I came for"

"But before you go answer one last question, who did this to you"

She looked back and mumbled the word he'd never thought he'd hear.

"Kikyou"


End file.
